A.ADMINISTRATION. The Program Project Grant Director, Dr. Segrest, is Director of the Atherosclerosis Research Unit (ARU), the administrative home for the program project. He also is Director of the Center for Computational and Structural Biology at UAB. He will be responsible for planning of the overall direction of the program and for quality control. One of the major roles of the Director will be to foster interactions and to stimulate new ideas and directions within and between the various projects and core units.